Computer-assisted surgery has been developed in order to help a surgeon in altering bones, and in positioning and orienting implants to a desired location. Computer-assisted surgery may encompass a wide range of devices, including surgical navigation, pre-operative planning, and various robotic devices. One area where computer-assisted surgery has potential is in orthopedic joint repair or replacement surgeries. For example, soft tissue balancing is an important factor in articular repair, as an unbalance may result in joint instability. However, when performing orthopedic surgery on joints, soft tissue evaluations are conventionally done by hand, with the surgeon qualitatively assessing the limits of patient's range of motion. The conventional technique may result in errors or lack precision.